Hades
in " "}} Fairy Tail |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation=Dark Mage Guild Master of Grimoire Heart Legal Mage 2nd Guild Master of Fairy Tail Treasure HunterFairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 2, Page 12 |team= |partner= |base of operations=Grimoire Heart Airship (former) First Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Deceased |relatives= |magic=Amaterasu Chain Magic Bullet Magic Eye Magic (Demon's Eye) Black Arts Living Magic Grimoire Law Katsu Spatial Magic (Requip) Resurrection Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 102 (voice) Chapter 131 (shadow) Chapter 209 (actual) |anime debut=Episode 48 (voice) Episode 52 (shadow) Episode 101 (actual) |game debut=Fairy Tail Brave Saga |japanese voice= (episode 245) (young) |english voice= Dave Trosko (young) |image gallery=yes |previous partner = Warrod Sequen Yuri Dreyar Mavis Vermillion}} Hades (ハデス Hadesu), whose real name is Precht Gaebolg (プレヒト・ゲイボルグ Purehito Geiborugu), was one of the founders of Fairy Tail, the guild's second Guild Master,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 18 and the one who passed on the title to Makarov Dreyar. After leaving Fairy Tail, Hades later became the founder and leader of the Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Page 16 until he was killed at the hands of Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 9-14 Appearance Hades is a tall, elderly man with long, slicked back, silvery white hair, revealing his forehead. He also has a mustache, and a similarly long yet mildly thin and curly beard, reaching down to his lower chest. He has some wrinkles on his face, as evident of his extremely advanced age; nonetheless, despite this age, his figure is muscular and well defined. His right eye is usually seen covered by a simple eye-patch, hiding away his Demon's Eye.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 104 His regular attire consists of a dark shirt paired with armored shoulder pads and shiny gauntlets, as well as chain-mail covering the parts of his arms remaining exposed, simple light pants with flames near the edges - held up by what looks like a light belt composed of two straps with the relative buttons, possibly part of the pants themselves, and dark, simple shoes/boots. Over this outfit he wears a large, dark cape, bearing Grimoire Heart’s symbol on the back and sporting a mantle with a high collar, lighter-colored borders and jagged lower edges. Sometimes he’s also seen wearing a helmet matching his armor, with a prominent metal plate protecting his forehead, with two lines of studs on the front, siding his face and jutting out in a protrusion on each side, and a darker rear part, adorned by a crest reminiscent of those seen on Greek helmets. After this first outfit was mostly destroyed and torn as a result of his fight with Team Natsu, Wendy Marvell and Laxus Dreyar, Hades requipped an unbroken, second one, highly reminiscent of the first, but with subtle differences: his shirt, gauntlets and cape remain the same, but his pants are now tucked inside a pair of dark greaves reaching up to his thighs and their belt holds up a wide, dark waist-guard.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 117 As Precht, his physical features were almost the same, with only his mustache missing. However, it’s worth noting that the iris of his left eye was dark, while as Hades it’s light gray in color. He sported a light cape bearing Fairy Tail’s mark on the back, complete with a dark fur-lined mantle, and what looked like a loose robe below it. He also carried around a long staff, with its top shaped yet again like Fairy Tail’s symbol. When using Demon's Eye, his ears seem to get pointed, and his mustache and eyebrows jut out prominently upwards.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 119 Personality Hades seems to be a calm and confident man who shows no signs of fear to his enemies, especially Makarov. He was described by Makarov as a "great Master who taught harmony and led the Guild to the proper path".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Page 13 He also called Makarov a "boy" despite his relatively advanced age, possibly implying a playful nature.Fairy Tail Manga; Chapter 215, Page 18 He reappears as Hades, Master of Grimoire Heart, embodying a much darker persona. When Makarov questioned him about his belonging to a Dark Guild he answered that "this world is full of things that cannot be measured as merely good or evil", implying an enlightened or a philosophical frame-of-mind, or perhaps, even a corrupted heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Page 4 He is shown to be very confident in his abilities, stating that he "dances with Magic freely", and has the will to destroy those who would hinder his path, as seen when he crushed Makarov with very little remorse.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Page 8 Although he believes his strongest team, the Seven Kin of Purgatory, to be invincible, due to their Lost Magic abilities,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 19 he seems to be happy knowing someone can defeat them, possibly appreciating talent and apparently not caring very much about the ones he raised himself. He was especially happy when he learned that "Makarov's kids" had already taken out three of the Seven Kin, laughing out loudly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Page 15 Despite being the driving force behind Grimoire Heart, Hades is not entirely cruel. He admitted that fighting his former Guild Fairy Tail made him sad, but that he could live with it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Page 5 He also wanted Makarov to just surrender to him in order to avoid a fight between the two, and he silently apologized to him when Bluenote Stinger got out onto the battlefield, as he didn't want things to escalate that far between them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Page 12 However, as the rest of Grimoire Heart is defeated and the only one left standing to take on Team Natsu is him, he displays a more wicked and cruel side of himself, and shows that he has very little care for his former Guild, complaining that Makarov changed Fairy Tail too much since his own tenure as Guild Master. He also insults his predecessor Mavis Vermillion, and reacts with subdued anger when Natsu calls him out for abandoning Fairy Tail's ideals in order to find the "Essence of Magic", unnecessarily shooting him repeatedly with Magic shots when Natsu was already past the point of fighting back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 15-17 History Zerø arc In X686, Hades, originally known as Precht, with his companions, Warrod Sequen and Yuri Dreyar, a trio of treasure hunters, traveled to Tenrou Island in search of the Tenrou Jade, an S-Class Secret Treasure.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 1, Page 19 While Yuri wandered off, Precht and Warrod searched for the treasure and discovered it had already been taken. Meeting back up with Yuri, who had encountered a young girl, Mavis Vermillion, he explained the situation and showed them the evidence of the Jade's removal. Mavis, distraught by the robbery of the symbol of the island, told them she believed the Mage Guild Blue Skull had stolen the treasure seven years ago when her home was devastated by them and implored them to take her, and later her friend Zera, back to the continent to recover it. They agreed and returned to the continent.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 2-19 Back at the port town of Hargeon, Precht expressed his dissatisfaction at having gained nothing but "brats" on the journey and went to the town to seek information about Blue Skull. Mavis volunteered to accompany him, to his slight chagrin, and they headed to a bar. The bartender professed no knowledge of the guild and Precht left to leave after a joke at his expense, but Mavis noticed a slip-up in the bartender's denial and pressed him for more information. Precht returned to the bar but was suddenly attacked by two men who he quickly defeated. Everyone in the bar rose up to attack Precht but he easily defeated them all with his chain blades. The bartender then created a set of runes to trap them and revealed himself to be a Blue Skull member. Mavis, however, correctly deduced that the circle was faulty and safely stepped out before using her Illusion Magic to intimidate the bartender into revealing Blue Skull's headquarter location, much to Precht's shock and admiration.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 2-19 Using the bartender's information, Precht and the group headed to Magnolia Town, the apparent location of Blue Skull's headquarters. On the journey, the treasure hunters and girls bonded, with Precht even expressing his willingness to give up on the Tenrou Jade as he had lost interest in it. After three days, they arrived in the town and were shocked to find it in a ruined state with a massive Dragon skeleton perched on the once famous Kardia Cathedral.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 2-19 They soon encountered an old man who told them that Magnolia's dilapidated state was due to the presence of Blue Skull in the city, but before he could continue he was killed by Blue Skull members, who also turned their attention on the group; Precht, Warrod, and Yuri easily defeated them but the noise attracted a much larger force. Mavis created illusions to scare them away, but the Guild Master of Blue Skull revealed himself and informed everyone that the illusions were fake, which resulted in another brawl erupting; Yuri and Precht were injured during the melee (the latter having lost his eye), but Warrod recovered them and pushed through to escape into the forest with Mavis and Zera.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 2-19 While recovering in the forest, Mavis volunteered to collect some water and later returned with a mysterious young man who she said was going to teach them Magic. The man, Zeref, did so for the next few days, commenting that Precht had affinities for a number of different types of Magic.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 2-18 After Precht and co. received a briefing over a plan created by Mavis,Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 3-4 they all head out and execute their strategy, ending with Precht and Yuri dismantling the Blue Skull guild sans Geoffrey. Yuri then pointed out the Tenrou Jade to Precht, and he watched as Yuri made a grab for it.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 18-20 A short time later, Precht heard Mavis call out to him and noted that the two of them completed their mission; after Mavis demanded Yuri drop the Tenrou Jade because of its dark properties, Precht demanded such a thing as well, however Yuri defied even him. Precht was then blown away as the Tenrou Jade began to glow and consume Yuri; after which the blue Dragon skeleton above Kardia Cathedral began to move and destroy Magnolia. Precht questioned what had happened, only to be answered by Mavis that the Tenrou Jade's evil consumed Yuri, and that Yuri is the one making the Dragon move. Precht continued by asking what is to become of Yuri, but Mavis ran away and tried to save Yuri by herself, however Precht saved her from being killed by Yuri at the last second. Precht then resolves to kill Yuri, but Mavis told him that she will save Magnolia and Yuri both, which he questioned. Mavis asked Precht whether treasure hunters dancing with danger and death was true, to this though, Precht countered that Mavis wasn't a treasure hunter. He was then told that he and everyone else she met are her precious friends, and that she, Mavis, hunts the treasure of friendship.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 2-19 Precht then fell to the ground in a state of pure shock. However his shock broke as he witnessed Mavis attract Yuri to her with illusions of gold coins; he continued to watch as Mavis struggled but eventually freed Yuri from the curse of the Tenrou Jade with the Magic she gained from Zeref: Law.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 2-18 Later, when everything settled down and Yuri awoke from resting, he frantically asked Precht and Warrod about Mavis's whereabouts, and Precht told him that Mavis suffered adverse affects from using an incomplete version of Law, and would no longer be able to grow.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 1-6 A bit after this, Precht and Warrod hear Zera's voice and reason that Mavis must finally have realized that Zera was an illusion.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 12, Page 17 Later, Mavis told Precht, Warrod, and Yuri that she wants to start a Mage guild. Despite their initial reluctance, they agreed and left Sylph Labyrinth to help found the guild. In April of X686, Yuri and the others built the guild building, and all four took a photo as a sign that Fairy Tail had been born.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 1-19 Post-Zerø Some time later, as the Mages of Ishgar are made to fight for the lords of the country, Precht took part in the Second Trade War alongside his guild. Precht and his fellow guild members were guided to battle by Mavis and through her tactics, they defeated their oppositions in a famous victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 449, Pages 5-9 Precht was present in the guild in X696 for the birth of Yuri and Rita's son, Makarov, whom he was convinced should be named Pippoco. He was startled when Rita passed away soon after the event, from what appeared to be labor struggles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 450, Pages 2-5 A year later, Precht watched as Zeref appeared suddenly, carrying Mavis' body; when asked if he was alone he said yes, and explained that he's been acting-Guild Master since Mavis' departure. Zeref then threw Mavis on the ground, which Precht was appalled at, and then listened as he said that Mavis would never move again. He shook her, asking if she was asleep, and Zeref replied that she would never wake. As the immortal man walked away, Precht called out to Zeref, asking who he was; he replied with his name, but then quickly said that he was a spriggan, because Mavis was a fairy. Precht then wondered if Mavis was truly dead, as even though her heart did not beat, Magic still emanated from it. Quickly taking her to the basement of the guild, he sealed her in a Lacrima and spent years researching ways to revive her, in addition to his duties as the new Second Guild Master, ultimately learning that she had Ankhseram's Curse and that she killed Rita. Precht then resolved to keep everything secret and told the guild that Mavis died, and erected a fake grave on Tenrou Island, the place where they all met. At some point in his research, he detected a life force residing in Mavis's body and contemplated on letting it live or killing it before deciding to let it live Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 526 After delivering Mavis's child, Precht pondered on Zeref being the father and how Mavis could have been pregnant before wondering what to do with the newborn infant which possessed great magic power. He asked himself if he made a mistake in allowing it to live before placing the infant in a basket which he sent down a river.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 527 After thirty years, Precht discovered that Mavis' immortality and his years of attempting to revive created an infinite source of Magic, called Eternal Magic, an infinite source of Magic that could uproot the very foundations of the magical world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 451, Pages 2-12 Some time later, in the Year X736, Precht appointed Makarov (40 years old at that time) as the third Master and his successor, much to the man's dismay. Ignoring Makarov's claims that he wasn't fit for it, he praised Makarov's love for his allies and his capability to believe, claiming that he would make Fairy Tail into a good guild. He then left on a journey.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 1Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 10-12 On such journey, he traced the roots of Magic back to Zeref, where he saw what can be called "the Essence of Magic". It is around this point that he reformed his ways, due to learning of the dark side of Magic from researching countless spells from trying to revive Mavis and became a Dark Mage, founded Grimoire Heart, raised and trained the Seven Kin of Purgatory while teaching them different forms of Lost Magic in order to acquire the fabled "Essence of Magic", as well as around this time, he used the knowledge he gained from creating Fairy Heart towards building Grimoire Heart, his ultimate life source.Fairy Tail Volume 53, Afterword It's known that he personally recruited Ultear Milkovich, nearing her while she was a child and promising her that, in the Ultimate Magic World, the Arc of Time Magic which he would have taught her would have allowed her to travel through time and change the sad events of her childhood into happy ones.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 241, Pages 8-10 Several years later, he witnessed a teenage Ultear studying the Arc of Time Magic. He praised her for collecting so many books about the said Magic, after which Ultear revealed that she finally found what she was looking for, the Magic that could bring back her lost happiness. After finding out that she was talking about Last Ages, he told her that such Magic shouldn't be used as it takes away the user's time. He then questioned her about whether she wanted such future, to which a saddened Ultear replied that it wasn't what she was looking for.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Pages 5-8 Synopsis Tower of Heaven arc Hades makes his first appearance after the destruction of the Tower of Heaven, although his name isn't specifically mentioned at the time. He's heard talking with a bathing Ultear Milkovich through the use of a communication Lacrima, being informed of the latest events regarding the Magic Council and congratulating his underling on her good job. He asks what happened to Jellal, and is told that she doesn’t know; Ultear then proceeds to explain the deception which led Jellal to build the Tower of Heaven, believing that it would have allowed him to resurrect Zeref, a deception she was the author of. Hades goes on to list all of the events which took place as planned, such as the firing of Etherion, and states that, due to them, they managed to obtain one of the keys to Zeref's seal, something which prompts Ultear to congratulate him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Pages 18-20 Oración Seis arc Hades reappears onboard Grimoire Heart's airship, sitting on his throne and discussing about Oración Seis' plan with Ultear, who asks him what should be done, to which Hades responds they should be ignored. A shadowy figure comments that, if Oración Seis were to start something, the legal Guilds would hardly ignore it, and another one states that they should take the opportunity to keep searching for the keys to Zeref's seal. Hades responds that they should hope Oración Seis does manage to eliminate some of the legal Guilds standing in their way, and Ultear naughtily asks if he's talking about Fairy Tail, to which he sneers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Pages 8-10 Tenrou Island arc Hades reappears on his airship when Ultear informs him that "he" has been found, commenting that he had been sleeping. She states that the time has come, which prompts Hades to sum up to those present "his" life, with him revealed to be none other than Zeref, who has appeared on Tenrou Island, where Fairy Tail is having its S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, in a "sleeping" state. He says that they should begin, and orders his underlings to set the route to "Fairy Island", as the Seven Kin Of Purgatory are revealed standing before him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 14-18 As the airship nears its destination, Hades claims that the time has come for them to resurrect Zeref, as they possess all of the keys to his seal. Six of his Seven Kin (with only Azuma missing) make their introduction and argue a little. Hades rises from his throne and says that the whole thing is getting interesting, stating that Fairy Tail doesn't know yet of the true, complete darkness hiding in the abyss, and that during the night Demons and Fairies will mingle, wondering whether they'll devour and be proud, or be devoured and dissipate. He then states that the time of battle has come for Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 4-10 As the airship reaches its destination, a menacing, gigantic individual appears before it, surprising all of the Seven Kin (yet again aside from Azuma, who already infiltrated the island) and momentarily even Hades himself, who however smiles satisfied as he recognizes the "giant" as Makarov in his Giant form.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 19-22 While his subordinates are all in shock and intimidated, Hades laughingly says Makarov's name, despite the colossal being before him. When Makarov starts attacking the airship and damaging it, Hades orders the firing of the ship's cannon, Jupiter. Makarov blocks the attack with his arm, receiving little damage in the process. As the ship starts to break apart from the damage, Hades orders Ultear to use her Arc of Time Magic to repair it, something she complies with. He then tells Caprico to take everyone to the island and that he'll personally take care of Makarov. Makarov starts counting to three and casting Fairy Law in front of the airship, and Hades calmly appears before him on the open deck, recognizing the spell. Just as Makarov is done counting and is about to cast it, Hades is shown preparing Grimoire Law, a Magic that probably has the same effect as Fairy Law, stating that, as a deterrent Magic, Fairy Law shouldn't be used so easily. He claims that the clash of the two Laws would bring the worst possible conclusion, something which prompts Makarov to nullify his spell, and to finally get a good look at Hades. Much to his horror, Makarov realizes that he is none other than Precht, the second Master of Fairy Tail, who passed on the title to him. Hades is seen calmly greeting him, stating that it's been a while.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 4-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 17-20 Hades takes advantage of Makarov's astonishment to grasp him with his Chain Magic, sending him crashing on Tenrou Island and nullifying his Giant Magic in the process. He then lands on the island himself, confronting Makarov, who asks him why he's in a Dark Guild. Hades answers by asking Makarov whet is the exterior and what the interior, and then claiming that the world is full of things which are impossible to measure as merely good or evil. Makarov berates him, saying that, no matter what, the Fairy Tail's mentality should never change, which prompts Hades to laugh out loud and to claim that Makarov has learned how to talk properly, calling him a kid, like he used to as Fairy Tail's Master. Makarov orders him not to call him a kid, no longer being part of his family, but states that he doesn't want to fight him, asking whether he'll leave the place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Pages 1-4 Hades admits that his heart pains him a little, having to destroy Fairy Tail. Makarov cries that he won't give up his Guild to him as he starts performing hand seals, while Hades, stating that Makarov wants to defy him, starts casting as well. He surrounds Makarov with Amaterasu: Formula 28 in an instant, something which surprises his opponent. The magical sphere explodes around the target, as Hades claims that there's no way Makarov can beat him. Fairy Tail's Master is seen emerging unscathed from the explosion, but is rapidly grabbed by Hades' chains once more and sent crashing against several trees and then on the ground, as Grimoire Heart's Master claims that he "freely dances with Magic". Before Makarov can recover from the attack, he's surrounded by Hades' Amaterasu: Formula 100, which creates a vast explosion, damaging a large part of Tenrou Island and hurting Makarov despite his casting of Maximum Defense Seal: Three Pillar Gods.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Pages 5-11 Makarov is seen standing, receiving praise from Hades, who acknowledges his power as the man he chose to succeed him and who supported the Guild for 48 years. However, Makarov's health takes a turn for the worst, having received serious damage, and Hades comments that they've both grown old, as he starts nearing his opponent. He states that two men who walked different paths are meeting, and wonders whether this will complete the continuum of the world. Makarov states that Hades was a great Master, who taught "harmony" to his Guild mates and led them on the proper path, asking him what happened, what changed him. Instead of answering immediately, Hades crushes Makarov on the ground with a powerful punch.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Pages 12-14 He proceeds to explain that Magic was originally born in darkness, as an oppressed and feared power, but gradually became an everyday phenomenon and a part of human culture. He claims, however, that when he tracked back the roots of Magic, when he arrived at Zeref, he saw the true essence of Magic. Seeing his opponent seemingly unconscious, he tells him to sleep, stating that Fairy Tail's history is over, as he turns his back and starts walking away. However, Makarov opens his eyes and raises on his legs in a moment, charging at Grimoire Heart's Master. Before he can hit him, however, Hades turns and sends him a projectile with his Bullet Magic, piercing and defeating him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Pages 15-19 Hades is then seen standing on a beach, near his airship, having planted a pole with Grimoire Heart's flag in the sand. He states to himself that Makarov's "brats" stand no chance against the Seven Kin of Purgatory, the great Mages he spent years training, the ones he taught different types of Lost Magic, forbidden arts closest to the source of all Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 19-20 Hades reappears on his airship, having dinner and laughing out happily. A shadowy figure sitting not far from him comments that he's in a good mood, to which Hades replies that "Makarov's kids" are really something, having already defeated three of the Seven Kin. His interlocutor asks Hades when his turn will be, to which he replies that isn't the kind of battle the shadowy man needs to take part in, revealing him as Bluenote. The latter nears the table, stating that he wants to play a little more and that it isn't good to let the body get lazy, and, putting a hand on it, uses his Gravity Magic, visibly shaking the entire airship. Hades asks whether that's alright, and when Bluenote claims that, with the ship submerged, they won't be able to find the Fairy Tail's Mages, Hades comments that they'll gather Makarov's kids there, unaware that they'll be staring in the mouth of the devil. Bluenote states that, if they didn't take the food to their mouth, they wouldn't eat it, and adds that, if it were him, he'd go on a feeding frenzy. Hades orders him to stay in the airship, stating that, if he were to go, the noisy battlefield would suddenly turn quiet. Bluenote comments that only four of the Seven Kin are left, and nonetheless resolves to go after another one falls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 15-18 A while later, Hades says that it's incredible that even Meredy has been defeated. He calls Bluenote's name out, but to no response, as his Ace already left for the battlefield. He then apologizes to Makarov, saying that he hadn't intended to use Bluenote again, and that the war will soon be over.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 12-13 Hades is then seen talking about how surprised he was that someone besides him could stop Bluenote, praising Gildarts Clive's skills, and then laughs as he says that Fairy Tail has lost all chances of winning now that their Great Tenrou Tree has been destroyed by Azuma.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 15-16 After Ultear is defeated, Hades, standing on his ship's open deck, expresses his disbelief that all the Seven Kin of Purgatory and even Bluenote were defeated, and praises Makarov's "soldiers". He then prepares to fight Team Natsu and Wendy Marvell as they reach Grimoire Heart's ship, stating that, at last, the devil shall play with the Fairies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Pages 18-20 Hades invites the Fairy Tail group into his ship, not knowing that the Exceeds Happy, Panther Lily and Carla are infiltrating it, searching for its power source. Team Natsu then readies to confront him: having boarded the airship through the use of Gray's ice stairs, Natsu Dragneel delivers the first blow, sending a column of fire at Hades while crying out for him to taste Fairy Tail's power. Hades easily blocks the attack, casually asking about that power. However, from the clearing fire, Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster appear, taking Hades by surprise, and assault him in melee with, respectively, Black Wing Armor's Moon Flash and Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur. Hades is not given time to recover, as Lucy Heartfilia summons Taurus, who strikes at Hades with his axe. Wendy Marvell empowers her teammates' attacks with her Magic, with Gray and Erza proceeding to attack Hades again. He dodges and, berating their relentlessness, grabs Erza with his chain and throws her against Gray, sending them both crashing. However, he's rapidly attacked again by Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. He grabs Natsu's head with his chain in retaliation, and is on the verge of smashing him away, but Erza cuts the chain clean. Natsu, with the help of Gray's Ice-Make: Hammer, is sent flying at Hades again. In the meantime, Wendy uses her Sky Dragon's Roar and Lucy summons Scorpio and has him use his Sand Buster. The two attacks merge around Natsu through Unison Raid, something which greatly surprises Hades. Through the added speed granted by his comrades' attacks, Natsu manages to strike Hades with his Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, sending him crashing against a wall and raising a blanket of smoke. However, Hades' voice is clearly heard: he says that, usually, mistakes get to be labeled as experience; but with a true mistake, there won't be experience to be gained.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Pages 2-17 He claims the mistake of taking him on as their opponent will leave them with no future, as he appears from the smoke, completely unharmed, with only his cape torn, something which amazes Team Natsu. He asks them whether they're done with their warm-ups, and then cries out the word Katsu, causing Wendy to mysteriously disappear into nothingness, leaving only her clothes behind, something which again surprises and horrifies his opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Pages 18-20 As Team Natsu is in shock over Wendy's disappearance, her voice is heard from above, as the group and Hades look up in surprise and see that Horologium, who was set to "Automatic Danger Response Mode", has saved her, judging Hades' attack as the most dangerous he had ever seen. He states that this is the one and only time he can save her and disappears, as Wendy descends back down in new clothes and the team thanks him for his help. After commenting on Makarov's kids being interesting and being asked if he knows Makarov himself, Hades reveals that he was the second Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Precht, the one who nominated Makarov for the position of third Guild Master, angering Natsu who believes he is lying. The Dragon Slayer rushes at him, but he's rapidly engulfed by Amaterasu and blown away. Hades then similarly attacks Gray and Wendy, and proceeds to tie Erza and Lucy up together with his chains, subsequently hitting them with an explosion as well. When Natsu tries rushing at him again, he pierces his leg with his Bullet Magic, hampering his charge. He proceeds to attack his other opponents in the same way, laughing out loudly and screaming for them to dance with his Magic. With all of them lying on the ground, he states Fairy Tail's eternal question and mystery, whether Fairies have tails, claiming that the Guild's name probably stems from it. He stomps on Natsu's head, stating that their journey is over, and that, having been entrusted with the first Master Mavis' will, it was a mistake of him to entrust his own will to Makarov, as he changed the Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 3-15 Natsu angrily asks what's wrong about change, to which Hades calmly replies that too much light shone on Magic. Natsu proceeds to say that the current Guild is their Fairy Tail, and that they live with their lives on the line and not as if they were already dead, like Hades. He then cries out that, if Hades hasn't got the courage to change things, he might as well die. Grimoire Heart's Master calls him an annoying brat and starts torturing him by shooting him in different body parts with his Bullet Magic, as Natsu's allies plead for him to stop. Hades, ignoring them, tells Natsu that, if he has to hate someone, he should be hating Makarov, whose fault forces Natsu to suffer and die. Natsu recognizes Hades as Makarov's enemy, as Hades readies to finish him off with a powerful bullet. Before he can do so, however, a powerful thunder breaks through Grimoire Heart's ship, striking Hades' arm and preventing him from killing Natsu. From it emerges Laxus Dreyar, asking a relieved and surprised Natsu if Hades really is Makarov's enemy. Hades is surprised at Laxus' appearance, mistaking him for a younger Makarov, but is rapidly headbutted by an angry Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 15-23 Hades, surprised to see Laxus, asks if he's related to Makarov. Laxus berates Hades for his disrespect towards Mavis, menacingly saying that they should be making a grave for Hades too in order to pay their respects, and Hades simply states his surprise that Makarov still has such relatives, before they stare one another down. Laxus quickly delivers a kick to Hades head, followed by a first punch, and then he smashes him in the ground with a second punch. The third misses, with Hades jumping high to evade and then barely avoiding Laxus' Lightning Dragon's Roar. Hades fires his chain at him, but Laxus dodges, and avoids an incoming, large globe Hades drags back with the chain as well. Hades quickly hits Laxus with his a ranged spell and manages to surround him with an Amaterasu attack, which explodes, blowing several meters away the injured Team Natsu. However, Laxus rapidly emerges from it in his lightning form, reaches Hades' back and kicks him. However, he then starts to feel Amaterasu's after effects, claiming that his opponent is really monstrous and that he still has a ways to go in order to be strong as Hades, which prompts Grimoire Heart's Master to ask if he has finally learned his place, before attacking him with a powerful blast. After a brief exchange of words with his injured, former guild mates, and having punched the ground with his lightning-enhanced fist, something which surprises Natsu, Laxus receives Hades' blow, which partially destroys the ship, and is sent flying several meters away, injured. However, as it turns out, he's revealed to have transferred his remaining Magic Power to Natsu, who's now electrified, much to Hades' dismay. Spurred by Laxus, Natsu claims he'll give back to Hades all of the pain he caused to Fairy Tail 100 fold.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 2-20 With Laxus's lightning surging inside him, Natsu begins to attack Hades with a combination of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Hades appears shocked and overwhelmed by Natsu's new found power. In retaliation, he attempts to use his Chain Magic to bind Natsu's hands. However, to his surprise, Natsu breaks free easily and continues assaulting him, willing to make him pay for what he did to his guild. After Natsu's Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar strikes him directly, Hades seems to be defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 246, Pages 2-13 However, much to his opponents' dismay, he rapidly recovers from Natsu's attacks, unaffected. He comments that it has been decades since he received so much damage, and once again praises Makarov for raising such incredible "brats". Hades then requips his undamaged cape, stating that it would be too simple to finish the fight in his current state, and that he wants to thank his opponents for the entertainment. Thus, he unleashes Demon's Eye by removing his eyepatch, stating that he'll show Fairy Tail the "Abyss of Magic", which he says is far beyond their wildest imaginations. With his powers continuously increasing, Hades prepares to attack the group while they are too weakened to fight back, Natsu in particular now lacking the strength to move.Fairy Tail Manga; Chapter 246, Pages 16-20 Hades then creates Demons from the rubble and Team Natsu is shaking in fear from the overwhelming power they are emanating. Natsu remembers Gildarts' lesson about how fear is not evil, but it aids in showing your own weakness. Natsu is determined to win and persuade his friend not to give up and charges straight forward to Hades as his friends give him a boost causing an explosion.Fairy Tail Manga; Chapter 247, Pages 19-20 Natsu manages to launch a barrage of attacks on Hades. Hades now takes damage, thanks to Happy and Carla managing to destroy Hades' source of Magic, which turned out to be his actual heart. Natsu continues to attack, but Hades is unwilling to admit defeat and retaliates. He punches Natsu, but Laxus intervenes and punches Hades and tells Fairy Tail to finish him off. Team Natsu all launch attacks and Natsu finally ends the fight with Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade.Fairy Tail Manga; Chapter 248, Page 13 After Hades is defeated by Fairy Tail, Makarov walks up to his defeated body. Hades asks Makarov to kill him, but Makarov refuses, and tells him to get off the island. He spares Hades in honor of the great many things he learned from him. However, Hades considers this foolish, remarking that he will destroy their Guild the next time for sure if he is allowed to live. Makarov admits he lost to his old Guild Master, but his children managed to do what he could not in defeating him. Hades blames his defeat on the destruction of his magical heart, and Fairy Tail having its stolen Magic Power given back, saying he would not have lost otherwise. Makarov then asks Hades why he fell into the darkness. Hades explains he went on a journey to find out the truth about Magic, and found that it's true nature was "darkness". Hades felt the world he was living in was a lie, and desired to live in the Ultimate Magic World, and obtain the "Magic of One". Makarov tells Hades it never mattered if Magic did come from darkness because either way, Magic is alive, and can be felt as anything, whether it be lightness, darkness, red, or blue. Makarov concludes his speech by saying he learned all this from Hades himself, and then walks away.Fairy Tail Manga; Chapter 249, Pages 9-14 Nursing his wounds, Hades later returns to his ship, with only Rustyrose and Kain Hikaru left, who mourn over how they were close to achieving their objective. Having evaded capture by Grimoire Heart, an immensely angry Zeref then arrives on Hades' ship and confronts them for what they have done. Astonished at the sight of the wizard they searched for all this time, Kain and Rustyrose bow before him, while Hades gleefully calls for them to fetch the keys needed to awaken Zeref. However, Kain and Rustyrose are too paralyzed with fear to move. Regardless, Zeref explains the keys are unnecessary because he was never "asleep" to begin with. He berates Grimoire Heart for how many lives they took in their misguided search to obtain the keys, since the alleged "keys" needed to "awaken" him are one of many myths born from sects of cultists who obsessively worshiped him. Hades is surprised to hear this, as from what he observed with his Demon's Eye, the Black Wizard was unable to beat any of his servants, and led him to think the keys were needed to restore his powers. However, Zeref tells Hades this perceived weakness was only the extent of strength he was capable of back then, because he had lost the ability to control his powers freely.Fairy Tail Manga; Chapter 250, Pages 2-6 Zeref continues, telling Grimoire Heart how he saw countless wars of man and countless deaths 400 years ago, but after a certain day he came to value human life. Since then, he has remained inactive and sidelined himself, as he bears a deadly curse. This curse becomes uncontrollable so long as he values human life, and he does not wish to take lives. After Zeref admits his predicament has saddened him, Hades figures out that Zeref has been fighting for the importance of human life all this time. However, Zeref reveals that when he forgets the value of human life, he has full control of his wicked Magic. Angered by Grimoire Heart's actions, and blaming them for the summoning of Acnologia, he declares the dragon's arrival will mark the end of an era. Zeref prepares to punish Hades, condemning him for his Guild's sins of drawing out Acnologia, and making him forget the value of human life. Although Hades pleads with him to answer more questions he has left to ask, Zeref's fury is unabated. He tells Hades to repent and activates a spell, destroying most of the ship and sending Hades to his death. Rustyrose and Kain are reduced to a state of helpless terror at the sight of Zeref's wrath, watching their master's lifeless husk fall into the seas below as the Black Wizard curses the memory of Hades and wishes for him to suffer in the afterlife.Fairy Tail Manga; Chapter 250, Pages 5-7, 18-19 Tartaros arc After Hades' death, it is revealed that his body was found by Franmalth of Tartaros, who was searching for Zeref and absorbed his soul. Seven years later, his soul was used by the Demon against Natsu, Lucy and Happy during Fairy Tail's invasion of the Cube.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 375, Pages 1-16 Upon Franmalth's defeat, Hades' soul is released alongside every other soul that had previously been absorbed by the Etherious. However, Hades appears behind the group one last time. Before fading away, he leaves the Fairy Tail Mages with an ominous warning about Tartaros' true goal, indicating it was not Face they were after, and advising them to tell Makarov to "release the light".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 379, Pages 22-23 Alvarez Empire arc In the course of the battle for Hargeon, Neinhart's Historia of the Dead creates a manifestation of Hades before Laxus, the former master of Grimoire Heart commenting upon the relation between his opponent and his deceased companion, Yuri.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 481, Pages 15-18 As their confrontation proceeds, Hades keeps Laxus at bay with his Chain Magic,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 482, Page 6 but is soon pushed back and beaten into the ground by the Lightning Dragon Slayer,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Pages 13-15 the phantom ceasing to exist upon Neinhart's defeat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Pages 20-21 Magic and Abilities Chain Magic (連鎖魔法 Rensa Mahō): This Magic allows Hades to shoot long chains from his hands, complete with grappling hooks at each end. These are capable of piercing through foes without actually hurting them, allowing him to grasp opponents and smash them around against surrounding objects.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Pages 2-3 Amaterasu (天照 Amaterasu): By creating Magic formulas in the air, the targeted area is engulfed by a massive spherical shockwave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Page 6 The damage of such Magic increases with the formula's number: the higher the number is, the higher the consequent of damage is dealt.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Pages 9-11 *'Formula 28' (天照二十八式 Amaterasu Nijūhachi Shiki): This seal engulfs an area in a massive spherical shockwave. It was first used against Makarov, though Makarov was able to protect himself with a seal of his own. *'Formula 100' (天照百式 Amaterasu Hyaku Shiki): This seal was able to completely break Makarov's Three Pillar Gods spell and create a rippling shockwave that damaged several sections of Tenrou Island, and that could be felt and heard by most (if not all) people on the island, the damage this spell causes is extremely tremendous. Bullet Magic: A type of Magic which allows Hades to produce various types of magical ballistic projectiles out of his hands to attack opponents. In the most common attack, Hades positions his hand to mimic the appearance of a gun, something which allows him to fire magical bullets from his stretched out index and middle finger in rapid succession. These are powerful enough to pierce through flesh. He's capable of performing the attack with both hands simultaneously, as if he were "dual-wielding".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Page 10 (Unnamed) *'Piercing Bullet': Hades mimics with his hands the appearance of a gun and then bends slightly his index and middle fingers, creating a Magic sphere in the air from where a powerful piercing bullet is fired towards the target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Page 18 (Unnamed) *'Explosion Bullet': Hades puts his arm forward engulfing his hand is a magical sphere from where a beam-like bullet is fired towards the target. Upon contact it creates a large explosion, which is enough to lift an entire air ship off the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 14-16 (Unnamed) Grimoire Law (グリモアロウ Gurimoa Rō): A type of Magic that appears to be a malefic form of Fairy Law, with its color being a darker variation of Fairy Law's own color. It is said that if used against Fairy Law it would bring horrible destruction.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 18-19 Requip (換装 Kansō): Hades has been shown capable of using this type of Spatial Magic, summoning forth a second attire after the first one was mostly torn and destroyed during his battle with Team Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 246, Page 17 Magic Alteration: Hades can absorb his opponents Magic and transform it into darkness Magic. Katsu (喝 Katsu): A spell whose effects are unknown, as Horologium protected the intended target before the Magic could fully connect.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Pages 19-20 Nonetheless, Horologium described this attack as the most dangerous he had ever come across, which prompted him to appear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 4-6 Demon's Eye (悪魔の眼 Akuma no Me): A form of Eye Magic (眼の魔法 Me no Mahō) seemingly based around the use of Hades' right eye, which is usually covered by an eyepatch, this Magic has to be "awakened" in order to activate its yet unknown effects. Its use prompts Hades' hair, beard, mustache and eyebrows to jut out, and releases a vast amount of Magic Power around him. He claims that, through the use of it, he can show his opponents the "Abyss of Magic".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 246, Pages 17-19 *'Immense Magic Power': The Demon's Eye further enhances Hades' already monstrous Magic Power, creating a dark aura around him which keeps gradually increasing in magnitude, and which terrified Team Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 246, Pages 18-19 *'Black Arts' (黒魔法 Kuro Mahō): Through the use of his Demon's Eye, Hades is able to perform one of Zeref's infamous Black Arts, which is written in the Books of Zeref. **'Living Magic' (生活魔法 Seikatsu Mahō): Through the activation of Demon's Eye, Hades is capable of using Living Magic: a form of Magic that brings things to life under the master's control. ::*'Nemesis' (裏魔法・ Ura Mahō : Tenbatsu (Nemeshisu)): He was shown creating numerous powerful Demons from the debris of his wrecked airship.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 247, Pages 7-8 These can perform damaging long-ranged attacks through the use of dark, tendril-like protrusions and similar, elongated dark globes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 247, Page 14 The Devil's Heart (悪魔の心臓 Akuma no Shinzō): Is a special generator-like device found within Hades' ship, which actually contains his own heart. This device is responsible for the massive amount of power both his physical and magical abilities have, not to mention his augmented longevity in spite of his advanced age. As long as it is functional, Hades is nearly invincible, but as soon as it is destroyed his power greatly diminishes; all in all, it is Hades' greatest asset and his greatest weakness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 6-8 *'Immense Magic Power': Hades is an amazingly powerful Dark Mage, capable of performing spells of outstanding destructive power and difficulty in subsequent reprises without the slightest effort: as he puts it, of "dancing with Magic". He casually overwhelmed Makarov Dreyar, the Guild Master of the most powerful Guild in Fiore and a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, defeating him without receiving a single scratch (although it's worth noting that during their confrontation Makarov suffered the effects of old age, which Hades was freed from by the Devil's Heart).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Pages 6-18 Laxus Dreyar, Makarov's grandson and one of Fairy Tail's strongest Mages in his own right, went on to describe Hades as a "monster", noting how, compared to Grimoire Heart's Guild Master, he had still ways to go.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Page 14 *'Immense Strength': Despite his age, one that is presumably decades older than Makarov, Hades possesses unthinkable physical strength, demonstrated in all of its greatness when he launched his chains into Makarov's Giant form and easily swung him crashing onto one side of Tenrou Island. Even in his youth, Precht was able to lift a fully grown man with a single hand using his chain, effortlessly swinging him around in the air to knock other opponents out.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 4, Page 12 *'Immense Reflexes': Hades is an extremely agile combatant, having shown incredible reflexes: he was able to easily counter an attempted attack by Makarov while his back was turned, walking away, and also managed to evade assaults from Gray, Erza and Natsu despite the three of them having their already considerable speed enhanced by Wendy's Arms, Armor and Vernier spells, counter-attacking each assailant immediately afterwards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Pages 10-12 *'Immense Durability': While his Devil's Heart was still intact, Hades displayed a tremendous amount of durability, with even the most devastating assaults being shown as largely ineffective against him. He was capable of emerging unscathed from a combined group attack performed against him by Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Wendy, with only his cape having been torn;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Page 18 he received no considerable damage from his fight with Laxus Dreyar either, despite having been struck multiple times,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 6-13 and yet again remained unharmed despite the barrage of damaging attacks he received from Natsu after the latter was empowered by Laxus' lightning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 246, Pages 16-17 Immense Durability: Even without his Devil's Heart, and possessing little to no magic power, Hades still possessed great durability, as even after a stream of full power attacks from Laxus, Wendy, Gray and Erza, finished with a Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade from Natsu, Hades still managed to remain conscious, albeit injured on the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 15-17 Resurrection Magic: Hades was capable of using several different types of Resurrection Magic, he used all of them on Mavis Vermillion while she was under the curse of Ankhseram but they all appeared to have failed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 451, Pages 9-10 Mavis believed that Hades' skill with Resurrection Magic was such that he could bring back to life someone who had been killed by Ankhseram Black Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 480, Page 10 Expert Melee Combatant: During his time as a Treasure Hunter, while still going under the name Precht and having no knowledge in Magic, Hades' fighting style centered around melee combat, and he was shown to be extremely proficient in both armed and unarmed fields. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Hades displayed great unarmed prowess, using quick backwards kicks to dispatch two opponents who tried to sneak-attack him from behind without the need to turn his back.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 9-10 *'Master Chain Specialist': Hades' penchant for employing chains in battle was evident even in his youth, before he gained the ability to produce them magically: a self-proclaimed "dancer of blades", Precht's weapon of choice during his Treasure Hunter days was a long chain with a small blade on one end, which he kept hidden in his left sleeve and could extend at any time, allowing him to engage in mid-range combat. He showed tremendous skill in controlling this unconventional tool, employing it to single-handedly defeat at least ten opponents without receiving a scratch himself, either knocking them out by striking them directly with the blade (strangely producing a blunt effect) or ensnaring them with the chain itself and then smashing them around (his preferred fighting method in his later days); such moves were all performed with a single arm, with Precht using the other to carry Mavis and keep her safe from danger.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 11-13 Equipment Bladed Chain: While still unable to produce magical chains directly from his body, Hades carried around a metal one, using it as his signature weapon during his time as a Treasure Hunter. This was attached to a vambrace he wore on his his left forearm, hidden by his sleeve, and could be ejected at will through an unseen mechanism, extending to a notable length of several meters. The end of the chain employed in battle came complete with a small blade which, strangely enough, appeared to be used mainly to bludgeon foes, much like a weighted end. It's unknown how long the chain measured, and the shown amount, while considerable, didn't appear to hinder Hades in any way while not in use, nor to be visible anywhere on his armFairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 4, Page 11 Trivia * Hades is the God of the Underworld in Greek mythology. * Hades' surname, Gaebolg, is a reference to the , a cursed spear in Irish mythology that was owned by the hero . **It is also a recurring weapon in the series that Hiro Mashima has said to be a big fan of.Fairy Tail Manga Volume 53 Translation Notes * When Mavis decided to form Fairy Tail, Hades suggested that "Precht Brothers" be the guild's name. Yuri then shot the idea down, believing the suggestion was a joke.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 13, Page 10 * Hades is a Synonym for the word "Purgatory". Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Hades appears as a boss in the PSP game, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening.Fairy Tail Video Games: Zeref's Awakening Quotes *(To Blue Skull Mages) "I am he who dances with blades... and I do so at my leisure..." *(To Team Natsu) "The mistakes people make are eventually labeled as experience. But with a true mistake, there will be no experience to be gained. Because the mistake you made taking me as your opponent will leave you with no future."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Pages 17-18 Battles & Events *Precht Gaebolg & Mavis Vermillion vs. Blue Skull members *Precht Gaebolg, Warrod Sequen, Yuri Dreyar & Mavis Vermillion vs. Blue Skull *Lessons with the Black Wizard *Makarov Dreyar: Fairy Tail's New Master *Makarov Dreyar vs. Hades *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Hades *Conflict on Grimoire Heart's Airship References Titles Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Featured Article Category:Antagonist Category:Guild Master Category:Former Members of Fairy Tail Category:Former Members of Grimoire Heart Category:Needs Help Category:Dark Mages Category:Former Members of Sylph Labyrinth Category:Deceased